I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to boronated phenolic antioxidants, coadditives, and haze-forming problems solved by coadditives. This invention relates in particular to the prevention and/or correction of a haze or film in a boronated phenolic antioxidant and organic materials containing the same with certain hydrocarbon diols.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Various boronated phenolics are well known in the art, including large molecular phenolics incorporating the moiety, 2,6- di-tert-butylphenol and the like. Various hydrocarbon diols are generally known in the chemical arts for various purposes.